ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2012/April
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of April 2012. April 2 Leaving Hotel in Chicago 4-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Chicago 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain, a necklace by Alexis Kirk, earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane, and sunglasses by Chanel. April 4 Out in Beverly Hills 4-3-12 Out in Beverly Hills.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Chanel. April 5 Out in Beverly Hills 4-5-12 Driving in Beverly Hills.jpg April 6 Mert and Marcus Photoshoot : Main article: Mert and Marcus 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus BTS 018.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 015.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 011.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 008.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 004.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 005.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 003.jpg Out in San Diego 4-6-12 Out in San Diego 001.jpg April 9 Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel in West Hollywood 4-9-12 Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel in West Hollywood 001.jpg April 10 Twitpic 4-10-12 Twitpic 001.png April 12 Twitpic 4-12-12 Twitpic.jpg April 14 Twitpic 4-14-12 Twitpic.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a vintage jacket by Moschino, earrings by Chanel and sunglasses by Quay. Arriving at Sunset Plaza in West Hollywood 4-14-12 Arriving at Sunset Plaza 1.jpg 4-14-12 Arriving at Sunset Plaza 2.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Quay. April 17 Studio in West Hollywood 4-17-12 Arriving at a Studio.jpg 4-17-12 Leaving a Studio.jpg April 18 Twitpic 4-18-12 Twitpic 001.jpg April 20 At Seoul Airport 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 1.jpg 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 2.jpg 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 3.jpg 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 4.jpg *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Versace (Spring/Summer 2011), mask by Haus of Gaga and platforms by Noritaka Tatehana. Arriving Hotel in Seoul 4-20-12 Arriving at Hotel in Seoul in Korea 001.jpg 4-20-12 Arriving at Hotel in Seoul in Korea 002.jpg 4-20-12 Arriving at Hotel in Seoul in Korea 003.jpg April 21 Arriving at Yoga Gym 12-04-21-Seoul SouthKorea.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Calvin Klein (Fall/Winter 2012), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana and a French 60's sunglasses. Shopping in Seoul 4-21-12_Shopping_in_Korea.jpg 4-12 Korea Shopping.jpg 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 2.jpg 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 02.jpg 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a top by Norma Kamali, a skirt by Moschino, a belt by Chanel, a handbag by Versace, heels by Ellie ("Angela 709") and sunglasses by Dior. At Seoul Olympic Stadium 4-21-12 2.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg April 22 Off to Rehearsal, Seoul Olympic Stadium ArI01jhCMAEJrZ8.jpg 4-22-12 At Seoul Olympic Stadium.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sunglasses by Thom Browne for Dita Eyewear. April 24 Rehearsal at Seoul Olympic Stadium 4-24-12.jpg April 25 Leaving Hotel in Seoul 4-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Seoul.jpg April 26 Born This Way Ball Rehearsal :Main article: Terry Richardson 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 010.jpg April 27 Born This Way Ball: Seoul Olympic Stadium :Main article: Terry Richardson 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 4-27-12 Out in Seoul.jpg 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 001.jpg 561379 354476377943939 156926974365548 965325 1738719429 n.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Hair 001.jpg File:The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 001.jpg 4-27-12.jpg 04-27-12 South Korea Backstage meet and greet 001.png 04-27-12 South Korea Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 010.jpg April 28 At Seoul Airport 4-28-12 Seoul Airport 1.jpg 4-28-12 Seoul Airport 2.jpg *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Pierre Cardin and shoes by Ellie. At Hong Kong International Airport 04-28-12_Hong_Kong_Arriving_at_Hong_Kong_International_Airport_001.jpg 4-28-12 Hong Kong Airport 1.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a gown by Charlie le Mindu (Fall 2012 “Charl’ De Jouy”), a hat by Zoë Jordan, sunglasses by Hi Tek Alexander and heels by Pleaser. April 30 Twitpic 4-30-12 Twitpic.jpg Timeline Category:2012 Category:2012 fashion